dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Kitsune
Kistune (キツネ) is one of the spirit and Original Leader of the Harmony God from ancient beginning period before many others comes along. She usually serve two Omni-King, one is Brahma and the other one is Da'at in ancient beginning time before he died or killed by unknown force who killed him. Kistune is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personality: According to Raziel when she wrote down on her chronicle chapters when she said: "Kistune is a wise fox wisdom from his natural guide like spirit wondering in the open distance to make people beilieve about the Legendary Kistune howling in morning and night from thier silly believe on them. Kistune is wiser and powerful than regular spirit and use her wisdom power to trick people from thier own cause from their crime. . . " Unfortunate that the chronicle from what Raziel said have somehow mystery destroy that this partiual is last remain chapter about small information about him. Raziel say to all Omni-King that was the only chapters she ever wrote about it before it could destroy. Her appearance is a Liquiir species, a fox species with nine tails on her back as the mark of Kistune and wear a mix cross reference in ancient Chiense and Japense custom and hold a single golden staff with fox with nine tail in golden colour. She is also the original leader of all Harmony God long before Horus comes along as the beginning step of making new Harmony God also known as Harmonious God. She originally serve to Da'at and Brahma that she deeply serve to them from ancient beginning that he complete trust with them. Kistune is more powerful than all Harmony God and her legend or perhaps even a rumour that Kistune got a husband they don't know if the legend is true or not since the chronicle chapter was destroy about her. And yet she somehow kill by an unknown cause that make Da'at mad and very angry that he want to know who kill him, and why. Some say it was Lucifer kill him or even Kali as well or even Loki as well. But there is no evidence to confirm that one of those three could be the murder of Kistune. Until after many, thousands of years when Toyo and Liquiir went to thier own home planet when they found a baby and this baby is Kitsune descendants grandson and thus the Kistune return once more. Powers and Abilities As a Harmony God, Kitsune is one of the most powerful gods in existence. Kitsune is stated to be the most powerful Harmony God, surpassing even that of Horus who is known as the strongest Harmony God. It is stated by Horus that Kitsune's power has reached the domain of the Omni-Kings and is stated to have a potential to become an Omni-King herself. His power level is about 2,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Kitsune is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of her physical blows. He is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with her punches. He is noted to be the strongest Harmony God in existence Absolute Speed: Kitsune can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Kitsune can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. Absolute Durability: '''Kitsune is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Kitsune. '''Erasure Immunity: Much like that of Horus, Shukumei and Vigil, Kitsune possesses the power to be immune to the Erasure technique as she can withstand its side effect. Nigh-Ultimate Indestructibility: 'As the Most Powerful Harmony God, Kitsune almost has no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses, giving her near-immunity to everything harmful, essentially making her nearly indestructible. However, Kitsune can still be destroyed by Goku and the Omni-Kings. '''Nigh-Ultimate Invincibility: '''As the Most Powerful Harmony God, Kitsune is nearly invincible in many different ways and activities which is physically, mentally, and spiritually, making her nearly supreme in several ways. However she is not truly invincible as her power is still no match against Goku and the Omni-Kings. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * '''Flight '- The ability to take flight with ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Kitsune can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Kitsune is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. * Mass Teleportation – Using his fellow angels as a beacon, Kitsune is capable of instantly transporting both the angel and any people within said the god's vicinity into where Kitsune is currently located. Physical-Based Techniques * Mastery of Self-Movement - Kitsune's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without her having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Kitsune's ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet and a universe. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Kitsune. Kitsune raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. * Kamehameha '- Kitsune can automatically use the Kamehameha technique. She holds her hands near one of her sides, creating a shiny, blue energy ball. Then she throws his palms forward to fire the beam. She uses this technique after Goku taught it to her. * '''emporal Do-Over '- Kitsune has the ability to travel back in time up to three minutes in the past, allowing him to undo any events that occurred. Unlike Whis's, Kitsune's ability is infinite as he can travel back any time he wants. * '''Requiem of Destruction - Kitsune creates an energy sphere around the opponent, forming a dome of energy which then explodes, damaging the opponent. * Destruction '''- As the most powerful Harmony God, Kitsune possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes other Gods and ghosts. ** '''Energy of Destruction - The Power of Destruction manifested as energy. Kitsune utilizes this for offensive and defensive capabilities such as coating her body in aura, which destroys everything it touches. * Light Bullet - 'Kitsune is said to have move thousands of times faster than her normal speed for short bursts. Transformations Ultra Instinct Kitsune achieved this form, after training with Brahma. Kitsune's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without her having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Her power level in this form is about 17,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Kitsune achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct transformation. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Kitsune became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of her offensive and defensive might. Kitsune gains a complex silver and white aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. Her power level in this form is about 87,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships '''Kitsune and Brahma '- Kitsune shares very close relationship with Brahma. Kitsune is very admirable and respect towards Brahma and considers him her everything. '''Kitsune and Horus - As a former leader of the Harmony God, Kistune share and trust with her first ever apprentice before many more come along. she trust Horus that some day he will be the next leader of all Harmony God when he taught him everything about being the strongest of all Harmony God. Kitsune and Goku - Kitsune shares a really good relationship with Goku and is very respectful towards his position as the 'True Omni-King'. Kitsune is also shown to have feelings for him. Kitsune and Dante: The two of them are greatest of friends. Until when she got murder, he vow to get his revenge to know the death of her for the murder who have the grudge against her. Category:Gods Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Spirits